


I'm bewitched for you

by RedApple123



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Madam Spellman - Freeform, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Minor Charlie/ Zari Tomaz, Minor Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Minor Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Minor Nate Heywood/ Amaya Jiwe, Minor Nora Dark/ Ray Palmer, Minor Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedApple123/pseuds/RedApple123
Summary: This is a High School AU mostly for the ship Madam Satan.A lot of other ships will be in this story. But it will mainly focus on Madam Satan.





	I'm bewitched for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> This is my first fic....  
> And English isn't my first language so if I mess up just tell me..  
> I'm so excited for you to read this. I hope it's okay :)  
> Have Fun! And give me suggestions and feedback.  
> PS: I am planning on making a multichapter fic.

There is a story about two girls, well witches. Nobody knows if the story is true, but most of them think it is. On a Private High School there were two girls. One good and one evil. They didn’t got along and they both had their own group. The first girls name was Zelda Spellman. She was the ‘good’ one. She got only A’s and was always on school. Not that she was the nerdy type, she was just that good in everything except keeping boy- and girlfriends. The second girl’s name is Lilith Satan. Of course Satan wasn’t her surname, but that and Madam Satan were the names everyone called her. She didn’t mind though. She owned up to the name. Always skipping class and breaking the hearts of girls and tormenting boys. Even though Lilith didn’t spend much time in class, her grades were pretty good, mostly A’s, sometimes B’s.

Zelda had a tight group of friends. Her best friend was sister Hilda even though Zelda would never admit that to anyone, she knew Hilda was always in her corner. Besides Hilda, Zelda had a tight group of seven amazing sweet people. Emma Swan was a sweet blond girl that grew up in the foster system. Zelda is the only one who knows this and knows that Emma is on this school because of a soccer scholarship. There is also Kara Danvers. Kara is just a ray of sunshine. Sometimes it’s too much for Zelda, but Kara keeps her positive in dark times. Kara’s girlfriend Lena Luthor is new to the group. She just transferred to their school, but she already found her way into the group. Lena is the smartest of them all if it comes to science. Zelda remains the language queen. Besides Lena there is Ava Sharpe. Ava is punctual as hell. She never is late, she is a great project partner. Besides that Ava always gives good advice. Zari is a unique person. If you give her a doughnut she will be excited the whole day. Besides that is Zari very good with technical issues. And even though Zari doesn’t show it, Zelda knows she has the biggest heart of them all. Then there are the two boys of whom Zelda never would’ve thought they would be her friends. Nate and Ray. They shortly dated each other but the knew they were better off as best friends. Just like Kara is Ray a beam of sunshine. Nate is a bookworm and a addict to history. They are very childish but Zelda found a way to love them despite that fact and if something happens to either one of them Zelda will kill the person responsible.

Lilith also had a really tight group. Her best friend Regina Mills was besides her the badass in the group. She was gorgeous and smart. A total package. Lilith wasn’t in love with Regina but she could acknowledge why everyone fell in love with the brunette. Besides Regina there were Sara Lance, Alex Danvers, Maggie Sawyer, Nora Dark, Charlie and Amaya Jiwe. Sara Lance could kick everybody’s ass, literally. She is trained in combat and so is Alex Danvers. Alex is the slightly older sister of Kara Danvers and has a lovely girlfriend Maggie who want to be a cop when she graduates High School. Nora Dark has a dark past which only Lilith and Sara know of. Nora is also on this school because of a ‘scholarship’ or well everybody besides Lilith and Sara thinks this. She’s actually on this school because this is the only school private and secured enough so that her dad can’t find her. In Lilith’s friend group there is also the identical twins Charlie and Amaya. They are like Yin and Yang. Amaya grew up in a Britain private elementary school with their mother and is the ‘responsible’ one. While Charlie grew up with their father in the States and went to public elementary school.

_**07/01/2019, 8 a.m. Zelda’s perspective** _

Zelda was sitting in Russian Advanced. There weren’t a lot of people who took this class so there were only four people besides her and the teacher. Zelda was the only one who was sitting alone. She liked that.  Until the door flew open like someone was using magic. After a couple of seconds Zelda saw who was walking in the classroom with swaying hips and long waving beautiful hair and Zelda was cursing to herself. It was Lilith who came in her class. Why she thought _WHY?!?!_ She hated how Lilith walked around the school like she owned it. Zelda thought to herself Lilith doesn’t even take this class why is she here and was already beginning to raise her hand to ask the teacher but Lilith was faster. While Lilith was smirking towards the redhead she told them that she made a new years resolution to come to her classes and Zelda thought to herself _Fuck she is the classmate who never shows up_. The teacher welcomed Lilith and told her to sit next to Zelda because she was the most advanced student and could help her catch up. Wait backup thought Zelda. Zelda wanted to object but when she looked to her right she already saw Lilith smiling at her and then Zelda thought she heard something like Lilith flirting. Lilith told Zelda: _"I Can’t wait for the private lessons."_ while smirking and giving a wink. Zelda couldn’t process what just happened and just sat there silently until the class was over.

_**07/01/2019, 7.45 a.m. Lilith’s perspective** _

Lilith was since the beginning of the school year in Russian Advanced. The fact that she never came to class didn’t mean she couldn’t handle the class. Except for the fact that she was failing this class because she didn’t really think Russian Advanced would be that hard. Of course Regina her best friend already told her this and was not surprised when Lilith told her she was failing. Regina told her the only option for her is going to class. Lilith didn’t like this but she had to pass this class. She didn’t like failing. So ten minutes past eight she threw the door open. And waited a couple of seconds before she confidently walked in the classroom. She saw Zelda sitting at the front. Because of course she is in Russian Advanced. Lilith was solely focused on the Spellman girl until she heard the teacher say that she could sit next to Zelda because she was the most advanced student and could help her the most. Lilith was smiling , she would have so much fun this semester. Maybe it wasn’t a bad idea to come to class. When she sat next to Zelda, she heard herself say: _“I Can’t wait for the private lessons”._ While smiling mischievously and giving the Spellman girl a wink. Lilith was content the rest of the classroom because Zelda was blushing the whole time and couldn’t talk anymore.


End file.
